


Christmas Reunion

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Category: The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Reunions, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: A couple of weeks before Christmas, Mike has to go back to Texas for a family event. When he arrives home a day early, he decides to surprise the other three Monkees.





	Christmas Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_9tvy-GXNcQ  
Takes place somewhere in the mid 80s, much like the video.

Mike got off the plane in California with a smile. He was home. And an entire day early at that. He couldn’t wait to surprise the other three and see their faces when they saw that he was back. Seeing his family in Texas had been great, and his cousin’s daughter had had a lovely wedding. But it all would have been much more enjoyable with his partners.

Arriving at the pad, Mike remembered that nobody was home. This was the day of their yearly Christmas visit to the local retirement community. That was why the other three hadn’t been able to join him for the wedding, they could get along without him that year, but they couldn’t all skip. Besides, they loved singing carols with the residents as much as the residents did.

As he set his bags down in the living room, Mike had an idea. Digging through one of the closets in the downstairs bedroom, he finally pulled out an old Santa suit. What better way to surprise his partners than by appearing as Santa at the Christmas party?

Mike arrived at the retirement community and filled the desk employee in on his plan to surprise his partners. Everyone there knew the four Monkees and the employee was delighted by the idea, pointing him down the hall to the entertainment room. Mike strolled into the party, not saying anything, just hanging around. He couldn’t stop his smile at the sight of Micky, Peter, and Davy, however. He loved how happy they were to be spending the day there. There were days when Mike really understood why he loved his three partners so much, and this was one of them.

After a few minutes of watching contentedly, Mike decided that it was time to reveal his presence and surprise everyone. As the residents playing piano swapped seats, Mike casually joined the others. The pianist began playing “We Wish You A Merry Christmas” and Mike joined in with the singing.

The other three Monkees recognized his voice immediately, as Mike had known they would. “Mike! You’re home!” Mike hardly had time to pull off the beard and hat before his three partners reached him. All beaming and enthusiastically hugging him.

Peter hugged him with one arm and pointed at him excitedly with his other hand. “Look, look, Mike’s here!”

On Mike’s other side, Micky had wrapped his arms around him and was laughing. “Is that who this is? I wondered.”

Micky had hardly finished speaking before another pair of arms reached around Mike’s neck. Davy stood on tiptoe to press a quick kiss to Mike’s mouth. As Davy dropped back down on his heels, he seemed to remember where they were and turned a bit red. “Oh.”

He turned to look at the community’s residents, still keeping one hand on Mike’s shoulder. None of the residents looked bothered though. Instead they were all smiling. “How sweet,” one woman said. An older gentleman applauded lightly. “Good show.”

Mike simply laughed, smiling at Davy before turning his head to the left to kiss Micky. Then to the right and kissing Peter.

“Glad you’re home,” Peter said softly as he pulled away.

Mike grinned at him. “Glad to be home, Shotgun.” Then he looked up, finally letting go of the other three. “Are we going to sing carols or what?”

And with a great deal of laughter, the caroling continued. Mike and his loves traded affectionate glances as they sang. It was good to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to wait and post this at Christmastime but I decided I was too impatient.
> 
> I have no idea why Mike is home a day early, but he had to be early to make the fic work.
> 
> The downstairs bedroom is just a guest bedroom now. Has been since Davy and Peter moved upstairs somewhere around season 2.
> 
> Mike at the end basically just decides, “Well, Davy just proved everyone’s fine with this and I would like to kiss Micky and Peter too.” So, he does.
> 
> All I’ve been able to think since I saw that video is show!Mike surprising the others so I finally had to write this fic.
> 
> If you're reading this actually at Christmastime: Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays/Happy not celebrating anything.  
If you're reading this now or at any other time not Christmas: Have a great day.


End file.
